


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (4)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (4)

林在范愣了一下，畢竟他的守護獸會主動提出要出來也是頭一次遇到。

“好吧，小虎你出來吧。”

林在范閉上了眼，再睜開後，一隻高貴的黑豹便出現在眼前。

毛髮柔順，但眼中卻帶有殺氣。

自從林在范知道他的守護獸是隻黑豹後，不禁有些滿意。Alpha中最頂尖的生物共有六種，而黑豹便是其中之一，習性慵懶，但卻速度飛快，想捕捉的獵物無一是捕捉不到的，就連殺傷力也十分完美，而黑豹更是在夜晚中最佳的捕獵者。

雖然很多人都問說明明是隻黑豹為什麼要取做小虎，其實林在范自己也說不上來，純粹只是特別喜歡這名子而已。

黑豹看向了林在范的房門，畢竟是自己多年的守護獸，就算不說話也可以心心相印。林在范下床開了門，黑豹瞬時便跑了出去，林在范追在後頭，當黑豹停下來後，林在范往房門一看，卻發現是王嘉爾的房間。

“小虎，你怎麼了？怎麼跑來嘉爾的房間？”

“呼噜嚕嚕……”

林在范轉了門把，想一探究竟，卻發現轉不開，大約思考了30秒後，林在范走向了自己的房間。

“還好我是房東，每個人的房門鑰匙我都有，哈哈。”林在范一邊讚嘆著自己的聰明絕頂，一邊轉開了門鎖。

“嗯……”

林在范顯然有被嚇到。

“嘉爾……”

王嘉爾沒有回話，林在范仔細一看，呼，還好沒有醒來。

“咪……”

嗯？！什麼聲音？

“喵……”

正當林在范還在疑惑時，黑豹突然衝上前，轉身叼的就是一隻小白貓便離開了。

林在范看了一下床上的王嘉爾，突然發現空氣中的味道有些甜味。

“這是…？算了，不管了，先去找小虎吧。”

林在范到了房間後，就看到自家守護獸正在床上舔一個來路不明的白貓。

“小虎這你朋友？”

黑豹盯了一眼林在范，似乎不太想跟林在范講話。

林在范無可奈何，只好用心電感應問，問過後，便得知這是一隻……守護獸？！

“你說什麼？這是守護獸？！既然他從嘉爾房間來的…喔~不錯嘛小虎，做的真好。”林在范在黑暗中似乎笑了。

王嘉爾今天特別早就起床了。

“嗯？我怎麼好像…有些不對勁…”

王嘉爾想到的第一個辦法…

“上網查查看好了。”

版主 : 芝士小王子

標題 : 問！剛起床覺得全身都不對勁是怎麼回事？在線等，急！！！

L1 芝士小王子 : 如題，到底是怎麼回事？求解！

L2 人可上日下火 : 或許這位同學你需要看看中醫，我推薦你一個家蠻有名的診所，叫做HJ中醫診所，去試試看中藥，或許會好些(微笑)

L3 杰歪屁 : 試試有機綠茶

L4 我愛聖誕樹 : 請問版主的’’全身都不對勁’’是什麼意思？

L5 芝士小王子 : 就是…下面很癢全身都癢還有點熱的那種…(害羞)

L6 我只是隻鯨頭鸛 : 或許…版主住在哪一市呢^^？

L7 芝士小王子 : G市，怎麼了嗎？！

L8 1+拔拔我的愛 : 感覺版主是個呆萌天真的小可愛(*´艸`*)

L9 Puppy相親相愛 : +1

L10 我愛聖誕樹 : +1

L11 我只是隻鯨頭鸛 : +1

L12 芝士小王子 : 痾…我是剛搬來這裡沒多久的大學生…

L13 范二脆骨 : 跟版主說一聲，這裡有潛規則喔~

L14 芝士小王子 : 潛規則？！(驚嚇ing)

L15 要有芝士必須先有錢 : 到現在都還沒有人疑惑版主是男是女嗎？

L16 專愛搬家 : 我正想問來著

L17 聽說哈乘三加拍乘三會等於佳期如夢 : 我猜男

L18 1+拔拔我的愛 : 腐女選擇男(ﾉ∀`*)

L19 芝士小王子 : 我是男的

L20 芝士小王子 : @1+拔拔我的愛 等一下！你在想什麼？！

L21 范二脆骨 : 我必須說，有點偏題了

L22 1+拔拔我的愛 : @芝士小王子 (偷偷笑´・ω・`)

L23 Puppy相親相愛 : 這裡淺規則就是，只要是從別市搬來這邊或出生在這邊的人都會因空氣中的某種成分而改變基因，也就是會變成Alpha Beta或Omega，更會在分化的前一天產生自己的守護獸，守護獸顧名思義就是守護自己的寵物，除非是Omega，其守護獸會更加脆弱，尤其是發情期來的時候，不過在這個城市中，Alpha是少見的，而Omega則是三者當中最稀有的，至於其他更詳細的部分我就不多說了

L24 要有芝士必須先有錢 : 我猜版主中獎了

L25 聽說哈乘三加拍乘三會等於佳期如夢 : 順帶補充，守護獸通常都會互相吸引，還有，Omega的第一次發情期會是在出現守護獸的後一天產生

“我怎麼有種不妙的感覺。”


End file.
